Who's Revenge Is It Anyway?
by Super Metal Sonic
Summary: Galvatron wants revenge, but he’s not the only bot planning for revenge and what will happen if the Autobots get caught in the middle of it?


A humour story that I've been thinking of doing for awhile, the parts in italics are flashbacks.

Disclaimer: Transformers is owned by Hasbro

**Who's Revenge Is It Anyway?**

**A lot of flashbacks already?**

"What's he's doing?"

"I dunno."

"Well go look."

"Me? Why don't you?!?"

"Are you nuts?"

"You're the one who want to know what he's doing!"

"Quiet, the both of you! We'll go together, agreed?" After a murmur of agreement from all of them, Cyclonus, Scourge and Soundwave, followed by the Sweeps and Armada, slowly and carefully entered into throne room, where Galvatron sat on his throne, a sound similar to snoring emitting from him.

"He's sleeping! I can't believe he's sleeping!" Scourge almost yelled out until Cyclonus clamped a hand over the Sweep leader's mouth, muffling his voice.

"Quiet! Don't you remember the last time someone woke him up?" Cyclonus hissed.

_Three weeks ago._

"_Mighty Galvatron, I have something to report!" a Sweep said, entering the room, causing the sleeping Decepticon leader to wake up._

"_Rah! How many times have I told you all, NO ONE IS TO DISTURBED ME DURING MY NAP TIME! BWWWAAAAAAA!" The insane tyrant yelled in anger and fired his cannon, turning the Sweep into dust._

"Galvatron certainly does love his naptimes." Scourge said as he glanced back at the sleeping mech before saying, "But he's still nuttier then a fruit cake in a loony bin."

Before Cyclonus could respond to that remake, Galvatron woke up with a start. Spotting his loyal second in command, Galvatron began yelling, "Cyclonus! I just had the most horrifying dream ever! It was terrible, something beyond any nightmare!"

"Was it the one about Michael Bay and Bob Skar working together to make the new Spice Girls Movie, featuring Wheelie?" Cyclonus asked, having heard all of the mad mech's rants about his nightmares before.

"No, Something much worse then…. Okay, maybe it's not as horrifying as I first thought, but still pretty bad." Galvatron concluded, "I've seen him Cyclonus. The bot that has hunted me for years, his face mocking me! I want him destroyed, crushed by my own hands! Bring him to me, do he can pay! Bring me… Ratchet!"

Cyclonus' face fell at the demand Galvatron had given him.

"But… Mighty Galvatron," he said, "Ratchet is dead." After a moment of silence, Galvatron responded with, "And your point being…?"

Giving a sigh, Cyclonus tried another approach, "Galvatron, my lord. Surely you must remember, Ratchet died in the shuttle attack… during the assault on Autobot city, remember?"

"Of course I remember!" Galvatron snapped back and began to stroke his chin in recollection, "Ah yes, I remember it as if it was yesterday…"

_The Autobot shuttle, year 2005._

_As the wall of the shuttle exploded, Megatron entered in all his glory, followed by his Decepticons. However, there was something strange about the tyrant's appearance as well as that of his troops._

_Megatron was dressed from head to toe in a Santa Claus outfit, including a beard. Soundwave had more gold chains and jewellery on him then Mr T and dressed like a rapper, the Constructicons looked like villains from the Adam West Batman show and the Seekers were wearing chicken suits._

"_Decepticons, Attack! Merry Christmas!" Megatron yelled as he turned his fusion cannon onto the Autobots._

"_For Tacos!" Brawn yelled, dressed up like the Taco Bell dog, as he charged at Megatron. One fusion cannon blast later and the Minibot was nothing but coal._

"_Hohoho!" Megatron laughed while Prowl turned and fired a shot at the advancing cons. Dodging the shot, Scavenger, dressed like the Penguin returned fire, blasting a large hole in the police car's chest. Prowl looked down at the smoking gap in him and toppled over._

_Reacting to this, Ironhide, looking as if he just stepped out of World of Warcraf, stood up while drawing a large shotgun like weapon. _

"_Okay you noobs, time for you to face my l33t zkillz." The red mech said, right before getting mowed down by a barrage of gunfire from the Decepticons._

"_No fair, hax!" Ironhide gurgled out just before Megatron finished him off, "Now the shuttle is our!"_

"_Hey, wasn't there one Autobot left?" one of the Decepticons questioned, unaware of a cardboard box sneaking up behind him. Suddenly, with music from the Metal Gear Solid games playing in the background, Ratchet emerged from the cardboard box, wearing a bandana like Snake's on his head and snapped the con's neck._

"_Ratchet Snake!" Megatron gasped, turning to face the medic who was busy knock the other Decepticons out cold, "So we meet once again."_

"_This time I won't go easy on you." Ratchet said as he stood in a Solid Snake like way. _

"_You're going down!" Megatron yelled and charged at Ratchet, who simply side stepped the on coming mech, grabbed his arm and flipped him as if he was nothing. Dazed, Megatron looked up to see Ratchet, holding the tyrant's little finger with his thumb and middle finger, "NO!" Megatron panicked, "Not the dreaded Whusi Mushi Pinkie Hold of Doom!"_

"_Oh, so you know it then," Ratchet said with interest, "then you know what happens when I wiggle my fingers like so."_

_The remaining Decepticons that were still conscious looked on in horror while Megatron let out a series of screams._

"Ah yes, what a battle that was, a difficult time, indeed." Galvatron said, continuing his trip down memory lane in the warped thing that was his mind while at the same time, Cyclonus and the others backed away with worried looks on their faces.

"Don't make any sudden movements, just back away slowly and head for the door." Cyclonus whispered.

However, Galvatron snapped back to reality before they could reach the door and called, "Cyclonus, bring me the Autobot Ratchet now!"

"But Mighty Galva-" Cyclonus tried to argue one more time, but stopped when he spotted, Galvatron's cannon was aimed right at his face and ready to fire,

"Either bring me Ratchet or bring your head on platter!"

"Right away, Galvatron, one Autobot Medic on it's way to you!" Cyclonus said hurriedly as he and the others raced out of the room. Once he was sure they were a safe distance away, Cyclonus gave a small sigh of relief as he turned to face Scourge and Soundwave.

"You're not really going to get him that Autobot are you?" Scourge asked the rabbit eared second in command,

"It's either that or we dodge partial cannon blasts for the rest of our lives." Cyclonus retorted, he then massaged his forehead with a hand as he said, "I just wish I knew why he's obsessed with Ratchet anyway."

"It probably has to do with that incident when we captured him." One of the two Sweeps (his name was Razorfist, but no one ever bothered to call him anything other then "Hey you") said.

At that the assembled Decepticons groaned as the memory drifted through their minds.

_Soundwave and Thundercracker the medical bay of their undersea base, carrying the form of Ratchet between them._

"_We have brought the Autobot as you requested." Soundwave said to the dark room._

"_Excellent." came Megatron's voice from the shadows, "release him and leave us."_

_The Seeker and tape deck did as they were ordered and locked the door behind them, ensuring that Ratchet wouldn't try to leave._

"_I have a task for you Autobot." Megatron said, "One that you will do for me without fail or you'll pay the consequences." At this, Ratchet heard the sound of Megatron approaching, "No way Megatron." Ratchet retorted, "Whatever plan you have cooked up, I would never help you- What in the name of Primus!?!" _

_At that Megatron had emerged from the shadows to reveal he wasn't alone… and that his was hoping one leg as the foot of his other leg was planted firmly to Starscream's backside and one of his hands resting on the jet's shoulder. Seeing the look on the medic's face, Starscream quickly spoke up, "I know this looks weird, but there is a logical explanation."_

"_I bet there is."_

"_You see, Skywarp decided to play a practical joke on me and stole some of the Constucticons' experimental adhesives." Starscream continued, "However, he failed to realise that the thing had a setting time of six hours."_

_Realisation suddenly dawned on Ratchet as he said, "So the glue set just as Megatron was in the middle beating you up for some reason and now you two want me to get you unstuck."_

_Starscream gave a nod._

"_Why ask me? Why not get the Constructicons do it, they made the stuff after all."_

"_I refuse to let any of my troops see me like this." Megatron said with a sneer, "You, on the other hand, are an Autobot and therefore will be killed soon before you would ever have the chance to tell anybody." _

"_Gee, that certainly makes me want to help you." Ratchet replied sarcastically._

_()()()()()()_

_Half an hour later,_

"_Hurry up!"_

_Whirrrrr!_

"_Hey watch were you put that thing!"_

"_Quite the both of you, this is delicate work!"_

_A number of Decepticon had already gathered round the locked door, listening to the noise coming from behind it and trying to found out what is going on._

"_Okay now, you two need to keep still while I…"_

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPP!_

"_Uh-oh! Well look at the time! I gotta get going now see ya!"_

"_WHY YOU!"_

_KABOOOM!_

_The door was blasted across the hallway, sending the Decepticons gathered round it flying, giving Ratchet the perfect chance to flee down the hallway without anyone trying to stop him. Megatron emerged from the wreaked doorway and pursed the Autobot medic, limping due to a large chunk of red metal attached to the bottom of his foot._

"_Megatron, get back here with my aft right now!" Starscream screamed, following shortly behind Megatron._

_Thundercracker and Astrotarin looked after the disappearing forms of their leader and his second in command as they turned round a corner and then looked at each other._

"_Shouldn't we go after them?" Astrotrain asked,_

"_Forget it; I'm not getting in the way of that." Thundercracker replied,_

"_But isn't that area of the base pressurised?"_

"_Come on, Megatron is not foolish enough to fire his fusion cannon in that part of the base…"_

_()()()()()()_

_Seaspray blinked at the sight before him. Optimus had sent him to find something the Autobots could use to rescue their captured medic and he had arrived at the Decepticon base just in time to see a large explosion tearing a hole in the side of the sunken space craft. Seaspray watched as Decepticons came shooting out of the hole, apparently being pushed out by the lost of the pressurisation of the ship, when he spotted Ratchet._

_The Medic was kicking his legs, trying to propel himself away from Megatron, the tyrant haven spotted Ratchet a few feet away from him and was now flailing his arms like mad trying to reach the Autobot medic. At this point, Seaspray decided to dive in, allowing Ratchet to grab the undersea bot, sped off, leaving Megatron screaming garbled threats as the Autobots escaped._

"I always thought Megatron had forgotten all about that incident, but I guess as Galvatron he remembers it with a grudge." Cyclonus sighed.

"And we have you to thank for that, Armada." Scourge growled at Cyclonus' look a like.

"Me? What did I do?"

"If you didn't decide to pull that prank then we would never have had needed to capture Ratchet and Galvatron wouldn't be needing to risk our lives just to let Galvatron get his "revenge" on a CORPSE!" the Sweep commander yelled at the bot that was once Skywarp,

"Oh yeah? Well at lest I'm not the one that got rebuilt with such a goofy looking beard" Armada snapped back.

"Hey! Don't diss the beard." Scourge growled, backed up by the Sweeps.

"Knock it off the two of you." Cyclonus hissed, stepping between the two, "Arguing about who did what in our pass lives won't solve this. We'll bring Ratchet's body to Galvatron and be done with it," the others grumbled at this until Cyclonus spoke again, "but we'll send someone who's lose would be no great importance, that way if the mission fails, it won't be our fault, plus it won't be us risking our afts to retrieve a dead bot."

At this, the gathered cons nodded and muttered in agreement that this was a good idea,

"Okay," Scourge said and then asked, "But who are we going to send?" Just then they stopped as they heard the sound of people arguing. Following the noise, they soon spotted Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet arguing among themselves while standing over something.

"I told you we should have aimed it first."

"But it looked so simple, Thrust, there was no way for it to go wrong."

"Well it did. Ramjet, load up another one while Dirge and I sort this out."

Looking closer, Cyclonus, Scourge and the others saw that it was Spyglass lying on the ground, with what appeared to be a lawn gnome sticking into his chest, the gnome's pointy hat having pierce and splintered the spy bot's lens. Looking to Ramjet, they saw he was working on something that looked like a giant crossbow, made out of scrap metal, with another lawn gnome set in it. Looking to the other wall, Scourge saw a large target was painted on it with lawn gnomes from previous test show either embedded in the wall or on the ground near it.

"Of all the idiotic stupid things those three idiots could do, they waste their time catapulting lawn gnomes. They are the most moronic group I have ever…" Cyclonus stop in his rant as a thought struck him and he grinned evilly.

"Gentlemen…" he said, waving his arm towards the three coneheads, "I do believe we have found the bots we're looking for." At this the others looked at the Seekers and grinned evilly as well

Thwip!

"Oops."

"Incoming!" Scourge yelled and the group ducked, narrowly avoiding a stray lawn gnome.

()()()()()()

Since the battle against Unicron, Cybertron and its building had been restored and repaired to their former glory except for one. The ruined remains of Shockwave's command tower had been left untouched since it was destroyed by Unicron, however, rubble soon began to shift as a from emerged from underneath it as if a spectre rising from the grave,

"I LIVE! AHAHAHA! I live!" Shockwave yelled to the sky, laughing hysterically as the relief of knowing he was still alive flooded his body, "For a moment there I thought, I thought I had there when that horned monster fired that stream of green fire, But it looks…like…" Shockwave began to trail off as, placing his hand on his head, he suddenly felt something missing. Looking down at himself, Shockwave's optic widened in shock as he screamed,

"Where the slag is the rest of me!"

**To be continued**


End file.
